Episode 503.a Bubble Guppies: The Steadfast Toy Soldier! (Part 1)
Plot A boy named Gil gets many toys for his 5th birthday. His favorite toy is small toy soldier named Goby. At midnight when the toys come to life, Goby falls in love with a toy ballerina named Deema. After being knocked out of a window and lost from home, Goby goes on an adventure to get home to Deema. Cast *Goby as (Tin Solder) *Deema as (Ballerina) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Evil Bogey Toy) *Oona, Molly, Joshua, and Dean as (Other Toys) *Gil as (Boy) *Nonny as (Narrator) *Tobias as (Naughty Boy #1) *Jonesy as (Naughty Boy #2) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rat) *Little Fish as (Fish) *Mr. Gordon as (Cook) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Deema x Goby Trivia *This story is based on the 1838 story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and few fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: A boy's bedroom) (A young boy with spiked blue hair is having a birthday party. He has received many other wonderful toys.) Nonny: Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Gil. On Gil's 5th birthday he got many new toys. Gil: Wow, a toy soldier! This is my favorite toy of them all! I will name him Goby. (The toy soldier is a small brown-skinned soldier dressed in red soldier clothes. He also has brown eyes and indigo hair. Gil's opens another present to find a ballerina toy with poofy blonde hair in a pink ballerina outfit with a yellow tiara in her hair.) Gil: Ooh, a toy ballerina! How pretty! I will name her Deema. (Gil sets up a toy castle. He adds toy trees with a mirror for a lake and toy swans in it.) Nonny: Gil set up a castle for Deema to live in. He put Goby on guard for Deema during the day to protect her. He played with all his toys. Unknown to Gil, Goby and Deema had fallen in love with each other while he was playing with them. (Goby stares dreamily at Deema and Deema stares back and blushes.) Mr. Gordon: Gil, time for bed! Gil: Awww! Ok, toys, I have to go to bed now but we can play tomorrow again! Goodnight toys! (Gil goes off to bed.) (Time passes. It is now midnight. The grandfather clock strucks 12. All of the toys come to life. A doll with purple hair in two pigtails, a toy fairy with light brown skin and pink hair, a toy prince with orange hair and blue goggles, and a knight with orange hair all come to life along with other toys.) Nonny: At the struck of midnight, all the toys came to life. Oona: It's midnight! Molly: Time to come out and play! Joshua: I hope that all is safe with all the toys! Dean: Come on everyone! Let's all have fun! (The toys all jump up and begin their fun. Some of the toys dance around to music that is played by a toy piano player. Other toys are seen playing games like go fish or tag. Goby goes over to Deema.) Goby: Hi Deema. Deema: Hello Goby. Thank you for protecting me. Goby: It is my pleasure. I would love to serve you Deema. Deema: I'm so glad. (They both blush and talk. A black box pops open to reveal a big gray grumpy fish. He sees the 2 talking and is jealous of Goby.) Grumpy Fish: Hmph! (Goby and Deema sees that the grumpy fish is watching them.) Deema: Ugh! What do you want Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: Goby, keep your eyes off of Deema. Goby: No, it's a free playroom and I can look at anyone I wish. Mr. Grumpfish: Fine, but tomorrow you will be put in danger. Goby: Yeah, sure I will. (pretending to be scared): Oh no! I'm so scared. A toy fish is threatening me! Mr. Grumpfish: Shut up! You will get lost from home and you will never see Deema ever again! (He laughs evily and goes back into his box.) Deema: Are you sure you aren't worried about tomorrow? Goby: He's just a toy who is probably jealous of me. I'm not scared of him. Nonny: Goby and Deema talked some more until the sun rose. The toys all went back to normal spots. Mrs. Gordon put Goby on the window ledge. (Mrs. Gordon takes Goby and puts him on the window ledge and walks out of the playroom. Mr. Grumpfish sneaks a peek and chuckles evily. With his magic, he opens the window and Goby falls out. Goby cries out as he falls and Mr. Grumpfish snickers evily and goes back into his box.) End of Part 1. Recap A narrator named Nonny narrates this story. A young boy named Gil is celebrating his 5th birthday. He recevies many wonderful toys but his favorite toy is a toy soldier named Goby. He also sets up a castle for a toy ballerina named Deema who Goby falls in love with. That night after Gil goes off to bed, the toys all come to life. A toy fish named Mr. Grumpfish is jealous of Goby and warns him to stay away from Deema and he threatens him for bad events that could happen the next day. Goby is brave however and ignores him. The next day, Goby is set on the window ledge. Mr. Grumpfish uses this advantage to use his magic and opens the window and Goby falls out of the window. Category:Stories